


violet like day

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Miscommunication, percy is an emotionally repressed boy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Oliver lädt Percy zu Weihnachten in den wood'schen Haushalt ein. Percy ist ein Feigling, wie immer.Prequel zuviolet like night
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 4





	violet like day

**Author's Note:**

> _und wir laufen durch die dunklen strassen und fühlen uns frei und wach._  
>  [[#_1600](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=267830#t267830)]
> 
> **CN: Erwähnung von Essen**  
> 

Manchmal weiß Percy gar nicht, wie er auf Oliver reagieren soll. Manchmal hat Oliver einfach Ansprüche an Percy, die dieser nicht erfüllen kann. Das beginnt bei Kleinigkeiten (wie »lass' uns zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, der Honigtopf hat ein paar neue Süßigkeiten im Sortiment«, obwohl er lernen müsste) und endet bei großen Dingen (wie »wie wär's, wenn Du mal Weihnachten bei uns verbringen würdest?«, obwohl er Weihnachten doch immer nach Hause in den Fuchsbau zu seiner Familie fährt und gar nicht weiß, ob seine Mutter nicht enttäuscht von ihm wäre, wenn er die Ferien bei Oliver ist).

Oliver erwartet dabei niemals, dass Percy ihm eine positive Antwort gibt, eigentlich glaubt er gar nicht daran, dass Percy jemals seine Pflichten vernachlässigen würde, um stattdessen seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie haben eine Freundschaft, die nicht über den Schlafsaal und die Schulflure hinauszugehen scheint. Sie sitzen im Unterricht nicht nebeneinander, sie wechseln bei den Mahlzeiten kein Wort miteinander. Und trotzdem verstehen sie sich so gut, dass sie ab und an voneinander reden, als seien sie beste Freunde.

  


»Und?«

Die Frage steht zwischen ihnen im Raum, das Licht ist schon aus und ihre beiden Zimmergenossen schlafen schon. Oliver hat sich in Richtung Percys Bett gedreht und sieht ihn gespannt an. Percy liegt auf dem Rücken und hat nur den Kopf zu Oliver gewandt, die Stirn skeptisch in Falten gelegt.

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortet Percy ehrlich und Oliver sieht enttäuscht aus. »Ich meine, das ist ein bisschen kurzfristig, nächste Woche sind schon Weihnachtsferien, und ich muss für meine N.E.W.T.s lernen und ...«

Oliver unterbricht ihn inmitten seiner Ausflüchte und sagt:»Es war nur ein Angebot, Perce, Du musst natürlich nicht.«

Nach einem kurzen, unangenehmen Schweigen, in dem sie beide ihren Gedanken nachhängen, dreht Oliver sich auf die andere Seite und murmelt ein »gute Nacht.«

Percy antwortet nicht, aber kann auch seinen Blick nicht von Oliver abwenden. Er fühlt sich schuldig, obwohl er doch gar nichts falsch gemacht hat.

  


Die ganze Nacht hat Percy sich nur hin- und hergewälzt, ist kurz eingenickt und immer wieder aufgewacht. Es ist alles andere als erholend.

Morgens fühlt er sich wie gerädert und als er Oliver einen guten Morgen wünscht, ist der einsilbig und passiv-aggressiv. Dabei hat er ihm doch noch gar nicht abgesagt!

Er denkt sich, dass Oliver übertreibt und sich wie ein bockiges Kleinkind anstellt, weswegen er es gar nicht einsieht, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihm gut zuzureden. Oliver soll sich am Riemen reißen, es sind nur ein paar Ferientage. Sie verbringen doch sonst auch keine Ferien- oder Feiertage miteinander. Sie sind nur beste Freunde auf Zeit, mehr nicht. Percy hat sich schon vor langer Zeit darauf vorbereitet, dass Oliver sich nach ihrem Abschluss nicht mehr für ihn interessieren wird. Er hat sich damit arrangiert und abgefunden. So ist das einfach.

  


Beim Frühstück wirft er immer wieder Blicke zu Oliver hinüber, aber der interessiert sich überhaupt gar nicht für ihn, sondern redet mit Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnett, die ihm gegenüber sitzen, und Angelina Johnson, die neben ihm sitzt. Höchstwahrscheinlich geht es nur um Quidditch, womit Percy sowieso nichts anfangen kann. Trotzdem wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er an diesem Morgen bei Oliver sitzen sollte, und nicht wie sonst in der Nähe seiner Brüder, die ihn ohnehin nur dann beachten, wenn sie ihn ein wenig ärgern wollen.

Percys Frühstücke sind nie sonderlich unterhaltsam, aber dieses unterbietet die sonstigen noch um einiges. (Furchtbarer Oliver.)

  


Geschichte der Zauberei verbringt Percy am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers, weil Oliver sich möglichst weit von ihm weg gesetzt hat, um ihm ja nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Nicht, dass Percy sie genutzt hätte. Oliver und Percy sitzen niemals zusammen an einem Tisch.

  


Alte Runen hat Percy ohne Oliver, was ihn aber nicht davon abhält, weiter über seinen besten Freund nachzudenken, der während des Mittagessens genauso wenig Interesse an ihm zeigen wird, wie er es bisher auch getan hat.

Vielleicht ist es Oliver aber auch vollkommen egal, dass Percy und er sich nicht so gut getrennt haben, am Abend zuvor. Vielleicht hat er es gar nicht bemerkt, war am Morgen nur gestresst und Percy überreagiert ja. Vielleicht hat er nachts wirklich zu wenig geschlafen und verträgt es einfach nicht.

  


Beim Mittagessen versucht er gar nicht erst, einen Platz neben oder bei Oliver zu finden, weil Oliver noch gar nicht da ist, die Halle zu überfüllt ist und sie in der Mittagspause so und so nicht beieinander sitzen.

Stattdessen sitzt er bei Katie Bell, mit der man sich ganz gut unterhalten kann, wenn es nicht gerade um Quidditch geht, was eins ihrer Lieblingsgesprächsthemen zu sein scheint.

(Und wie sie von Oliver schwärmt. »Und hast Du gesehen, wie er fliegen kann? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er der beste Hüter ist, den Gryffindor seit Ewigkeiten hatte. Stell’ Dir mal vor, wie cool das wäre, wenn er wirklich professionell spielen würde!« Er erzählt nicht, dass er zu jedem Spiel geht, weil er Oliver spielen sehen möchte. Und er erzählt auch nicht, dass Oliver sich bei seinem eigenen ersten Spiel nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt hat und nach zwei Minuten von einem Klatscher am Kopf getroffen wurde, weswegen er sich nicht einmal daran erinnert. Und er erzählt nicht, dass er es gar nicht so cool fände, wenn Oliver professionell Quidditch spielen würde, weil er dann auch nach seinem Schulabschluss noch von ihm hören würde, jedes Mal, wenn er den Tagespropheten aufschlagen würde, und es ihn immer traurig stimmen würde, weil sie nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben würden. Er behält es einfach alles für sich und schluckt.)

  


Verwandlung haben sowohl Percy als auch Oliver belegt und diesmal hat Percy Glück. Er betritt den Raum, sieht sich kurz um und entdeckt, dass Oliver allein an einem Tisch sitzt und gerade in seiner Tasche wühlt, sodass er mit einigen schnellen Schritten den Weg von der Tür zu seinem Tisch hinter sich bringt und sich zu ihm setzt.

»Oliver«, sagt er, bevor er seine Unterlagen und Bücher aus seiner Tasche holt und sie vor sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitet.

Oliver ignoriert ihn.

»Sei nicht so kindisch«, fährt Percy also unbeirrt fort, obwohl er gern aufstehen und sich einen anderen Platz suchen würde, um dieser Konfrontation aus dem Wege zu gehen. »Ich habe weder zu- noch abgesagt und sich mir gegenüber derartig zu verhalten ist nicht fair. Und das weißt Du.«

Aber Oliver geht gar nicht auf ihn ein, sondern sagt nur: »Lass’ gut sein, Perce, ich hab’ keine Lust auf Ausflüchte.«

Den Rest der Stunde schweigen sie sich an. Percy unternimmt keinen weiteren Versuch, sich Oliver zu nähern.

  


Die restlichen Stunden, zufälligen Flurbegegnungen, freie Stunden und das Abendessen bleiben unkommentiert und ohne großen Augenkontakt, aber als sie abends im selben Schlafsaal sind und gar nicht wirklich Platz haben, um sich auszuweichen, und ihre Betten viel zu nah aneinander stehen, als dass sie sich nicht beachten könnten, sehen sie sich an und Percy öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

»Sag’ jetzt einfach nichts«, flüstert Oliver und legt sich mit dem Rücken zu Percy in sein Bett. »Ich will gar nicht hören, was Du zu sagen hast.«

Also dreht sich Percy auf den Rücken, starrt an die Decke und schweigt. Und als er irgendwann sicher ist, dass Oliver schläft, flüstert er zurück: »Es tut mir leid. Ich würde gern Weihnachten mit Dir verbringen.«

Die Antwort, die er erhält, ist ein Schnarchen, als Oliver sich auf den Rücken wirft. Vielleicht wird er es gar nicht erfahren müssen.

  


* * *

  


Die Woche zieht sich dahin, weil Oliver sich weigert, auch nur ein einziges Wort mit Percy zu wechseln, das über »hast Du Deine Aufschriebe dabei?« hinausgeht. (Percy weiß auch gar nicht, warum er ihn abschreiben lässt, schließlich ist er mindestens genauso beleidigt wie Oliver. Aber er tut es trotzdem. Weil er denkt, dass Oliver sich eventuell zu einem »Danke« oder so etwas ähnlichem hinreißen lässt und sie dann einfach weitermachen können, wie es vorher war.)

  


Und irgendwann ist dann plötzlich auch der letzte Schultag diesen Jahres gekommen und Oliver und Percy stehen vor ihren Schränken und packen ihre Koffer für die Fahrt nach Hause.

Auf einmal hält Oliver in der Bewegung inne, wendet sich Percy zu und sagt: »Das Angebot steht noch, weißt Du.« Und Percy fragt sich, ob er sich da gerade verhört hat. Hat Oliver da gerade wirklich eine derart anmaßende Aussage getroffen und ihn auf unverschämteste Weise zu sich nach Hause eingeladen?

»Und Du gehst jetzt davon aus, dass ich, nachdem Du eine Woche so getan hast, als wäre ich Luft, einfach mit zu Dir fahre?«, fragt er ungläubig und beobachtet Oliver dabei, wie der mit den Schultern zuckt. »Das ist ziemlich dreist, das weißt Du, oder?« Wieder nur ein Schulterzucken.

Percy schüttelt den Kopf und widmet sich wieder seinem Koffer, weil er gar nicht so genau weiß, was er Oliver sagen soll.

Vielleicht, dass er gern würde. Aber er will nicht schwach wirken. Also schweigt er.

  


Abends sitzt er in einem Zugabteil mit ein paar, die mit ihm Alte Runen belegt haben, und liest in seinem Zaubertränkebuch, als die Schiebetür des Abteils aufgeht und Oliver den Kopf hereinsteckt.

»Willst Du nicht doch?«, fragt Oliver und Percy sieht verwirrt auf, weil er gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass es Oliver ist, der hereingekommen ist.

»Oliver!«, fährt er ihn an und ignoriert dann seine Anwesenheit.

Die Schiebetür schließt sich wieder und Percy atmet einmal tief durch.

  


Als der Zug in King’s Cross einfährt, fragt Percy sich, ob Oliver ihn noch ein drittes Mal aufsuchen wird, bevor er zu seiner Familie geht und für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fährt. Aber er tut es nicht und Percy ist beinahe so etwas wie enttäuscht. (Oder vielleicht ist er auch richtig enttäuscht, weil Oliver sich heute zweimal von allein mit ihm unterhalten und er ihn vermisst hat. Er hat ihre nächtlichen Einschlafgespräche vermisst. Er hat ihre Aufstehroutine vermisst. Er hat sogar ihr nicht miteinander Reden während Schulstunden und Mahlzeiten vermisst. Weil Oliver in den letzten sechseinhalb Jahren zu seinem besten Freund geworden ist und ihm erst in dieser Woche klar geworden ist, wie sehr er ihn in Hogwarts benötigt.)

  


* * *

  


Es vergehen knapp zwei Tage, in denen Percy sogar beinahe _nicht_ an Oliver denkt, bis eine Eule früh morgens mit ihrem Schnabel an Percys Fensterscheibe klackert, bis er ihr aufmacht. Sie hält ihm ihr Bein entgegen und er löst einen Brief von eben jenem, während er sich fragt, wer bei Merlin ihm um diese Uhrzeit eine Eule schicken würde. Oder wer, bei Merlin und Morgana, ihm überhaupt schreiben würde. Er hat nicht so viele Freunde, die ihm Briefe schicken. (Eigentlich hat er keine. Nicht einmal Oliver.)

Er schiebt der Eule einen Keks zu, rollt das Pergament auseinander und überfliegt die kurzen Zeilen, die ihm jemand geschrieben hat, dessen Schrift ihm viel zu bekannt vorkommt. Er sucht am Ende eine Unterschrift und findet Olivers krakelig geschriebenen Namen. (Kann er ihn nicht wenigstens jetzt in Ruhe lassen?)

Oliver schreibt ihm, dass er es ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung finde, dass Percy sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet habe, obwohl er doch extra im Zug vorbeigekommen sei und er ihn am Gleis auch noch gesehen habe.

Percy überlegt einen Moment, nicht auf den Brief zu reagieren, nimmt dann aber eine Feder und schreibt in seiner akkuraten, gut zu lesenden Schrift ein paar Sätze darunter, in denen er Oliver mitteilt, dass er sich vielleicht kooperativer verhalten hätte, wenn Oliver nicht so unkooperativ gewesen wäre.

Dann schickt er Olivers Eule wieder zurück.

  


Ihr Schriftverkehr dauert tagelang, bis an Weihnachten selbst ein kleines Päckchen am Bein der Eule hängt, in dem sich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Percy befindet. (Es ist ein Notizbuch, was kein sonderlich einfallsreiches, aber doch sehr passendes Geschenk für Percy ist.)

Percy überlegt eine Weile, weil er gar nicht daran gedacht hat, Oliver etwas zu Weihnachten zu schenken (sie haben sich zwar mehrfach am Tage Briefe geschrieben und geschickt, aber sie haben sich noch nie vorher etwas geschenkt, höchstens zum Geburtstag, und Percy ist viel zu überfordert mit der Situation, als dass er einfach auf eine Idee kommen würde.)

Er sitzt eine Zeit lang an seinem Schreibtisch, füttert die Eule mit Keksen und blättert in seinem hübschen, neuen Notizbuch herum, während er sich Gedanken darüber macht, was er Oliver denn noch schenken könnte. Was schnell genug geht, aber nicht schnell gemacht aussieht. (Wahrscheinlich weiß Oliver sowieso schon, dass er ihm kein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt hat. Sonst hätte er die Eule schon vor drei Stunden abgeschickt und hätte sich schon an Olivers Antwort erfreuen können. Oder so ähnlich.)

  


Dass er sich letztendlich dafür entschieden hat, Oliver eine Kette zu schicken, an der ein Anhänger in Form eines Quaffels hängt, kommt sogar für Percy überraschend. Er ist schon immer gut in Verwandlung gewesen (es ist sogar sein liebstes Fach neben Alte Runen), aber er hat noch nie etwas transfiguriert, um kurzfristig ein Geschenk zu erhalten. (Normalerweise plant er alles immer ewig lang im Voraus. Er wusste schon im Oktober, welchem Familienmitglied er was zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Percy ist einfach gern vorbereitet.)

Er weiß ja nicht mal, ob Oliver Schmuck trägt, er hat noch nie etwas derartiges an Oliver gesehen, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Und wenn die Kette nachher nur in einer Schublade liegt, soll es Percy auch recht sein. Er hat seine Schuld getilgt, oder so ähnlich.

  


Die Zeit vergeht zähflüssig wie Sirup, während Percy auf einen Antwortbrief von Oliver wartet. Und irgendwann sind fünf Tage um, in denen Percy nur gewartet und gewartet hat, ohne, dass irgendwas passiert wäre. (Er hat einen Brief von Penelope bekommen, bei dem er sich überproportional enttäuscht gefühlt hat, weil es nicht Oliver gewesen ist. Und das Antwortschreiben von ihm an sie liegt angefangen und nicht beendet seit Tagen auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, weil er sich nicht dazu aufraffen kann »Danke, Dir auch schöne Feiertage« zu schreiben. Es ist grausig.)

  


* * *

  


Es vergehen noch einmal drei Tage ohne ein einziges Lebenszeichen von Oliver, dann reicht es Percy und plötzlich, ohne dass er es nachvollziehen kann oder auch nur einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hat, steht er mit einem Koffer vor dem Haus der Woods und drückt auf den Klingelknopf. Drinnen summt es und Percy will sich umdrehen und gehen. Er fühlt sich so lächerlich.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Oliver braucht einen Moment, bis er »was machst Du denn hier?« fragt.

»Du hast mir angeboten, die Ferien bei Dir zu verbringen und ich wollte Dein Angebot annehmen«, antwortet Percy und weiß im selben Moment, dass er noch sie etwas so Unüberlegtes getan hat, wie Spontaneität zu zeigen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nur nach hinten losgehen kann, wenn er sich einmal das erlaubt, das er gerne tun würde, ohne sich dabei um die Konsequenzen zu kümmern oder sich auf seine Verpflichtungen zu konzentrieren.

»Dann komm’ rein.«

  


Die Woods haben kein Gästezimmer und Percy kommt bei Oliver unter. Sie haben Decken und Kissen auf dem Boden vor dem Bett ausgebreitet, damit Oliver sich dorthin legen und Percy das Bett übernehmen kann. Percys Koffer stellen sie einfach neben das Bett.

  


Abends liegen sie in der Dunkelheit stumm nebeneinander und Percy lauscht dem unregelmäßigen Atemzügen Olivers. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich eine unüberlegte Idee, sich einfach selbst einzuladen, nachdem Oliver sich acht Tage lang überhaupt nicht gemeldet hat.

Percy seufzt und Oliver fragt ihn: »Woran denkst Du?«

»Daran, dass ich vielleicht nicht hätte herkommen sollen«, antwortet Percy, für ihn erschreckend wahrheitsgemäß. »Ich hätte mich vorher ankündigen sollen.« (Natürlich schwenkt er ab. Es wäre zu schwer, zuzugeben, dass er Angst hat, alles kaputt zu machen. Es wäre zu schwer, sich einzugestehen, dass er Angst hat, Oliver von sich wegzustoßen, ihn zu verlieren.)

»Vielleicht«, antwortet Oliver nur und Percy hört sein Bettzeug rascheln, »aber das ist schon okay.«

Dann schweigen sie wieder, unangenehm und gedankenverloren, aber das gehört zu ihrer Freundschaft dazu wie nicht miteinander zu essen.

  


* * *

  


Den Rest der Ferien verbringt Percy bei Oliver und seinen Eltern. Die meiste Zeit reden sie nicht miteinander, so wie sie es aus Hogwarts gewohnt sind, aber abends in ihren Betten (oder eher: Percy in Olivers Bett und Oliver in einem Kissenlager davor) tauschen sie all die Gedanken aus, die sie den Tag über für sich behalten haben. (»Es war ein bisschen trocken«, »glaubst Du, dass so ein Spaziergang durch den Wald entspannend wäre?«, »wir sollten vor Schulbeginn zusammen in die Stadt gehen«, »Du solltest weniger in Deinen Büchern lesen und mit mir Quidditch spielen.«)

  


Und die Idee, zusammen in die Stadt zu gehen, taucht immer öfter auf, bis sie sich irgendwann am Abend aufmachen und über das Kaminsystem in die Winkelgasse reisen.

(»Perce, komm’ schon! Die Winkelgasse ist langweilig! Lass’ uns nach Mugglelondon, da gibt’s bestimmt einiges zu sehen!«) Percy dreht es immer noch (er kann Reisen per Flohpulver einfach nichts abgewinnen, aber weil er Fliegen noch mehr hasst und Apparieren nichts für Oliver ist, der seinen Apparierschein noch immer nicht gemacht hat, hat er seine aufkommenden Proteste heruntergeschluckt und hat sich in den Kamin gestellt.), aber er hält sich an Olivers Arm fest und gewöhnt sich langsam an den Boden unter seinen Füßen.

»Alles okay, Perce?«, fragt Oliver und stützt ihn dabei. »Wenn Du nicht flohen willst, hättest Du nur was sagen müssen.« Percy zuckt mit den Schultern, sagt »ist schon in Ordnung« und strafft dieselben dann, um sich neben Oliver zu stellen und dann zu fragen: »Und woran hast Du jetzt genau gedacht?«

Oliver wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her, wirft »ach, wer weiß schon« ein und geht auf die Mauer zu, die den Ausgang Richtung Tropfender Kessel anzeigt. Er tippt die Steine mit seinem Zauberstab an und zieht Percy dann hinter sich durch die dunkle Gasse hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel. Dann die Straße entlang und rein nach Mugglelondon.

Percy erschaudert, weil er noch nie ohne seine Familie in der nicht magischen Stadt gewesen ist und weil Oliver viel zu zielstrebig erscheint.

  


Es stellt sich heraus, dass Oliver nicht annähernd so zielstrebig ist, wie er scheint. Eigentlich weiß er nicht, wohin er soll. Und Percy stellt das Ganze gar nicht in Frage. Er genießt einfach Olivers Hand an seinem Oberarm, die mit der Zeit immer weiter runter rutscht und irgendwann an seiner Hand angelangt sein wird. (Und dann wird er Olivers Hand halten und es als _im Eifer des Gefechts_ tarnen können; er wird es als Olivers Schuld abtun können. Und das stimmt ihn glücklicher, als es sollte.)

»Vielleicht da hinten!«, ruft Oliver aus und seine Wangen sind gerötet, als er sich zu Percy umdreht und grinst. (Er redet gar nicht über Quidditch, wie kann er dann so fröhlich sein?)

Percy fragt gar nicht, wonach Oliver sucht, weil die eisige Dezemberluft ihm ins Fleisch schneidet und Oliver dazu veranlasst, seine Hand fester um Percys zu schließen. (Und vielleicht veranlasst es Oliver dazu, seine eiseskalte Hand niemals wieder von Percys zu nehmen, wenn sie nur lange genug durch die dunklen Straßen irren und er sich an das Gefühl von Percys Hand gewöhnt.)

  


Letztendlich finden sie nicht, wonach auch immer Oliver gesucht hat (inzwischen ist sich Percy sicher, dass Oliver niemals etwas im Sinn hatte, zu finden), aber sie laufen noch immer durch die dunklen Straßen Londons und, egal was auch immer Oliver dabei fühlt, Percy fühlt sich frei und wach.

Gerade so, als habe er immer nur geschlafen und Olivers zitternde Hand um seine habe ihn aufgeweckt.

Er genießt.

  


* * *

  


(Und wenn Oliver und Percy in den letzten Monaten vor ihrem Schulabschluss in der großen Halle nebeneinander sitzen, dann ist das Zufall. Und wenn sie in gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden einen Tisch teilen, dann ist das ebenso Zufall. Und wenn sie sich abends im Schlafsaal, wenn alle schon schlafen, in ein Bett verirren, dann liegt das mit Sicherheit nicht daran, dass sie wach liegen und sich nur gemeinsam frei fühlen.)


End file.
